I'll Be Back
by mitsuki191
Summary: Sasuke is intent on fulfilling his mission after the war and continuing his journey around the world but there seems to be a reason or rather a certain someone that wills him to make frequent visits to Konoha. Late one night, he falls upon an erotic surprise when visiting and is in for a hell of a hot night. SasuSaku LEMON. Lemony smut. One Shot.


Hello lovely readers! This is a SasuSaku one shot and it takes place after the war while Sasuke is out on his journey, only..

Sasuke tends to make frequent visits to Konoha but for one person only, one that has become his addiction, the reason he misses home, the reason he comes back every time.

* * *

 ** _I'll Be Back_**

Sakura had gotten used to this. Being alone for long periods of time while he was away on his personal mission was a routine she had fallen into and accepted from within, becoming used to his ways and coming to understand his love for her. She knew it was a hard thing for him to do, expressing _love,_ but she understood that not many words were needed to express the feelings he held within and vice versa. She just simply felt it there present each time, after all, he always kept to his word and promised to come back without fail proving just how much he missed her, and she knew.

She knew his ins and outs of the village and that eventually he'd visit, for _her,_ the only problem was she never expected it since his visits were spontaneous and the amount of time that he'd be gone for was unknown. When he would appear however, he would do it discreetly before Sakura discovered his presence which was inevitable since Sakura was a ninja after all and not to mention intuitively keen to his chakra, while at other times he'd observe her from a safe distance because regardless of how much he wanted to deny it for the sake of his mission, Sasuke missed her. Missed her smell, her body, her eyes that implored for his touch, everything about her enticed him more and more with need. Ever since he tasted the sweet sweet sensation of intimacy with her, Sakura's presence alone is what he craved for more than anything in this entire world.

But he couldn't stay put for long either, he was intent on continuing his journey visiting different shinobi worlds, which in consequence never failed to give him a reason to go back. Back to her comforting arms which he knew would always welcome him every time he returned to Konoha. First place his feet carried him off to was her, _his_ Sakura.

Now, it's been the longest time since Sakura last saw him, last _felt_ him, she was beginning to find herself growing anxious for his presence and the feeling of being untouched was becoming unbearable, it took over her the minute she got home from work late one night.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" she exclaimed as she got out of the shower with nothing but a towel covering her petite body and plopped down onto her bed laying down with her arms spread out on either side of her. She was above all exasperated with the feeling in her lower region that was growing more and more with need, begging for attention as she sighed out loud and slowly ran her hand through her damp hair, "mmn Sasuke kun" she pleaded as her hand settled down beside her slim figure.

Out of curiosity and desire that her body was yearning for, Sakura slowly began to run the hand at her side down her torso imagining his hands roaming over her hot skin. She reached lower and lower until she stopped at her heated core closing her eyes in bliss as she let out a small sigh deciding to give in to her needs. She never knew when Sasuke would be back, it could be another few months before he'd return to relieve her of the need that her body starved of right now.

So she slowly began rubbing her clit letting out sighs of pleasure filling the empty room with her moans as she continued rubbing herself, she was so engulfed in her self pleasuring that she was not even aware of the red eyes watching incredulously and hungrily from a hidden distance. Her moans were peaking higher and higher with her fingers becoming slippery and wet with her arousal, "ahh..mmm Sasukee" she moaned out nearing her orgasm little by little as she imagined Sasuke's voice in her ear, his fingers where hers were at now slipping down her slit and inserting a finger inside "ahh!" she yelped, practically feeling his lips trailing over her heated skin.

It was damn near impossible to hold back the urge to pounce on her that very instant hearing her come to her orgasm with a loud elongated moan, but he decided to enjoy the show before delving in, soon he'd be relishing what he envied her hands were feeling off her. Sakura slowly panted coming down from her release and smiled softly only feeling half satisfied since her self pleasure was nothing compared to what Sasuke did to her, but she figured she'd settle rather than for nothing. She bounced off up from the bed beginning to adjust her towel when suddenly a body swooshed behind her pressing himself against her figure while hands held her own not allowing them to move. Sakura gasped feeling her heart race as she could excitedly sense exactly who it was.

"You're not done yet, Sakura" he breathed into her ear raggedly causing delicious shivers to run down her spine. She didn't have time to react for in one split second she found herself pinned back down onto the bed with his body hovering over her own. Hungry dark eyes filled with red lust and desire stared deep into her own.

"Sasuke kun!" she gasped. She didn't know whether to be excited to see him or turned on, but she was sure it was maybe both.

"I was planning to surprise you but it seems you surprised me, Sakura" Sasuke smirked while whispering into her ear. Sakura shivered in delight, taking in the sweet taste of his presence, his warmth, his _voice,_ "oh my god" she groaned out making Sasuke chuckle softly as he shifted getting up and taking off his shirt and pants in one swift move while Sakura watched in a trance with mesmerizing eyes, practically drooling at the muscular and well built man before her, it seemed to never stop surprising her each time she saw his naked body.

Sasuke knelt back down onto the bed and onto Sakura who was still racked with so many emotions. After settling in comfortably on top of her he flashed a seductive half smile, Sakura couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down into a passionate kiss filled with longing, Sasuke responded back holding her tightly against him and deepening the kiss. It was like a wish come true, having him here kissing her and naked on top her when just moments ago she was fantasizing about him, yearning for him. If this was a dream then she never wanted to wake up, but the truth was he was there and she wasn't letting go of this perfect moment. After separating from the kiss Sakura continued to keep her hold around his neck while looking into his eyes with a huge smile on her face

"Did you just got in tonight?" she asked coming down from the excitement that took over her

"Yes I did, and just in time I see" he responded back giving her a quick look down with mischievous eyes. Sakura gasped then realizing the reality of the situation, a bright taint of red blushing her cheeks

"You mean you-"

"I saw everything, Sakura" Sasuke purred in her ear as she trembled at the feel of his hot breath. He smirked seductively at her reaction, his red eyes darkening with lust and looming over her creamy warm body, he licked his lips at the sight before him.

"So…" Sasuke trailed off while gently grabbing Sakura's hand "miss me much?" he asked gently suckling on her neck, Sakura's breath hitched at the sudden impact of his lips as she answered him nodding her head with lidded eyes. Sasuke's hand holding her own began guiding it down to her core and pressed her fingers onto her clit as Sakura let out a small whimper, "show me" he whispered seductively into her ear as Sakura obliged and began slowly moving her fingers on her clit in delicious small circles ringing out a moan, Sasuke let out a satisfied grunt.

He was turned on beyond belief, his member was rock hard by now enjoying the scene and watching Sakura pleasure herself before him, it was just too perfect. He wanted to take her right then and there, ravish her body and satisfy their needs. He knew Sakura was close when he heard her arising whimpers and moans signaling the nearing of her orgasm as he quickly removed her hand from her self pleasuring, making Sakura look at him with protest before he lifted her slick fingers coated with her juices up to his lips and gently suckled her fingers with his mouth. Sakura groaned out at the feeling of this hot tongue slowly licking her fingers as he smiled in triumph

"Mmm delicious" he said and then dipped his head down and pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her fervently and with hunger wanting to taste more and more of her, becoming drunk with her lusted scent. He slowly traced her bottom lip with his tongue before slipping it into her mouth tasting her sweetness and relishing her hot cavern, coaxing her tongue to massage against his as they both groaned in pleasure at the feeling.

Sasuke then moved his lips from her mouth down her jawline and began slowly making his way down to her abdomen kissing his way lower until he reached her heated core, which was glistening with her sweet nectar that was dripping from her arousal. He smirked at the sight and kissed the skin on the inside of both her thighs before plunging his mouth onto her lapping away at her juices.

Sakura arched her back off the bed letting out a loud moan, it was like beautiful music to his ears, a tantalizing melody that was turning him on more as her moans encouraged him to go deeper. Sasuke held onto her her thigh with one hand while the other slid up her torso and gently massaged her breast while he continued to lap away with his tongue. Sakura grabbed hold of the sheets as Sasuke's tongue made his way to her clit and made small circles around it before directly licking on it bringing Sakura over the edge "yes, right there, keep going.. keep going!" she panted as he sped up the pace on his tongue and felt her quiver as she came to her orgasm with a loud moan.

Sasuke couldn't take anymore of it and slid his body up in between her legs readying his hard member at her entrance and plunging right into her without warning, giving out a hard grunt of pleasure. Sakura screamed out at the delicious intrusion and grabbed hold of his back while moaning as Sasuke began moving in and out of her. Oh how he missed this, her sweet taste, her enticing scent that drove him mad with lust, her erotic moans willing his every move, he was nearly coming to his end at how delicious it all felt to him.

"S-Sakura" Sasuke grunted as he thrust into her making Sakura moan out again and tighten her grip on him

"Sasuke, h-harder" Sakura pleaded as Sasuke grinned and pulled out before thrusting into her hard obeying her request.

Sasuke continued to pound into Sakura closing his eyes in bliss and relishing in her gasps, her intakes of passionate breaths, her moans that were turning him on the more louder she got each time he thrusted into her.

He slowed down and buried his face in the crook of her neck smelling her sweet scent mixed with sex emanating off her, like an intoxicating essence that drove him wild, with his lips at her ear he let out a heady breath and whispered seductively with a strain in his voice, "the louder you get the harder I'll go, so… let me hear you, Sakura" he said groaning her name, Sakura's breath hitched and turned her on beyond control at the feeling of delicious warmth of his breath at her ear that made her tingle all over. It caused her to moan as if by command, making Sasuke smirk. He pulled out slowly and thrusted back in hard causing Sakura to grunt and moan out again, "louder" he ordered as he repeated the action eliciting a louder moan out of Sakura each time he thrusted as Sasuke continued to pound faster into her bringing her closer to her orgasm.

"That's it, I want to hear you. Scream my name" he grunted sexily as Sakura's eyes rolled back and threw her head back in pleasure onto the pillow, she was vulnerable, his commands were like a spell on her making her grant his every order like she was being controlled by his lust and overtaken by pure sensuality, "S-Sasukee!" she moaned

"Louder!" Sasuke commanded making Sakura's whole body twitch underneath him and let out a hitched gasp before coming over the edge and letting out her orgasm screaming his name. The sight and sound of her climax was enough to bring him over, feeling the inside of her walls clamp down on his cock and soon after with one final thrust he released inside her, collapsing onto her as both panted in pure bliss slowly coming down from their lustful high.

Sasuke pulled Sakura against him and savored her sweet scent with a soft smile as Sakura heaved silently from the content satisfaction she was feeling. After a few moments Sakura sighed,

"I missed you Sasuke kun"

"Hn. I could tell" he said nuzzling her neck, "I missed you too" he whispered with a sad smile, Sakura could practically sense his smile hiding the sad truth behind it.

"Don't go" she implored as Sasuke chuckled softly

"I have to"

"I know… just hold me, please? A little longer" Sasuke gladly held her tighter against him pulling her face towards him and kissing her lips softly, pouring out all the love he held for her in that one sweet kiss. Sakura smiled against his lips and looked into his dark eyes, _"I love you"_ they asserted with so much intensity.

"I love you Sasuke" she sighed out, resting her head against his hot skin as Sasuke smiled contently and continued to hold her for a bit longer. Part of him was fighting the necessity that was calling for him to leave and continue his mission while the other part of him hurt at the thought of leaving this peaceful place, this beautiful being he loved so dearly that made him feel so much all at once. It killed him to depart but he knew better to set aside his duties and racking strong emotions.

Soon after Sakura drifted off into a peaceful sleep Sasuke stood dressed and ready by her window, he kissed her forehead and smiled down at her beautiful sleeping state taking a mental picture before turning and disappearing into the night.

* * *

After Sasuke left a sleeping and happily satisfied Sakura, he stood by the side of her home willing himself with all his might to walk forward and continue his journey. With a heavy sigh he silently started walking, towards the village gates without looking back. Hell knows what he'd do, what his body would take control of him, if he dared to even hesitate on looking behind. He knew himself better and that he'd probably struggle to pull himself away from his one and only purpose of staying any longer. Once he reached the gates with only one step away from walking onto the path leading away from the village, he stopped in his tracks sighing.

"I know you're there" he stated not bothering to turn towards the unmistakable source of chakra he sensed following him for a while now, he could recognize the presence of that particular person right off the bat like it was a part of his surroundings. The hidden figure stepped out from the shadows of the trees and let out a soft chuckle,

"So you noticed me huh?" Naruto asked

"How could I not? I sensed you from a mile back" Sasuke teased with a half smirk, he chuckled again

"Guess you caught me on that one. But at least this way I can talk to you before you leave without a trace, as you always do" Naruto stated seriously, earning nothing but the usual silence as an answer from Sasuke.

"So, you saw her already?" Naruto asked

"Yeah" he answered simply. Naruto sighed,

"And now you're off again"

"You already know my purpose"

"Yeah, I know. You just can't stay put for too long can you."

"I've got my own mission to complete. I can't stay for good, not yet." Naruto gave a sad smile and looked down in unbeatable defeat and then looked back up,

"Well, at least she'll be in better spirits now, she was starting to look a little down you know. But I'm glad you came back Sasuke, even if it was for a little while" Naruto stated as another silence filled the air between the two. A soft short breeze passed through the atmosphere giving a sense of calamity, relaxation, peace, all the aspects he felt around _her_. Sasuke couldn't allow to be tempted any longer by the subtle signs alluring him to stay, but he also couldn't bear to leave without asserting her safety and care. He suddenly turned his head towards Naruto and gave him a piercing strong look with a sense of imploring in his eyes _'again,_ _ **that**_ _look'_ Naruto thought in his head as Sasuke's glare practically made him flinch at the intensity in his gaze that he's seen so many times before, it was like a warning to him, each time.

 _"_ _Look after her while I'm away"_ he decreed with that single look, not speaking a word. Naruto smiled softly understanding completely,

"Don't you worry. Just make sure not to be away for too long"

"Hn, usuratonkachi" he smirked and turned his head back straight ahead proceeding to leave.

"I'll be back" he stated finally and began to walk forward, gradually leaving further and further away from the village that held the love he starved for, the love that awaited for his return each time without rejection, but with warm welcoming arms.

"I know you will, Sasuke." Naruto whispered softly after a descending Sasuke and smiled to himself watching his best friend walk off towards his duties.

 **End.**

Thanks for reading! Please ~Review~ and Tell me what you guys think.

Aghh I wish I could upload more frequently on my other stories but life happens. There are many other works in the making so till next time! Sayonara! :)


End file.
